His Final Gift
by Victoria02499
Summary: Lady Une is about to open His Excellency's final gift. What will she find in the box?


His Final Gift  
  
© 2003 Victoria Thripp. All rights reserved.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters- just this story.  
  
Author's notes: I've always been fascinated by the short form in writing as well as by mood pieces, so for my first offering, I thought I'd limit myself to a word count of under a 1000 words.  
  
Acknowledgements: Thanks to my beta reader and editor E.V., for his help and ruthless -- but very welcome -- editing style.  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
AC 196   
  
February  
  
Lady Une turned the small oak box in her hands over and over, sometimes examining the intricate carvings of flowers and birds or rubbing the silver keyhole surrounded by an inlay of blue agate. The key to the box hung from a simple silver chain around her neck. Both had been in her possession for a little over a month now, ever since the solicitor had presented them to her at the reading of Treize Khushrenada's will. However, in all this time she could not bring herself to open it because she was afraid that the tenuous control she had maintained over her grief at Treize's death would disappear and she wouldn't be able to perform her duties, let alone continue to live.  
  
On the other hand, she knew that she couldn't continue to use her work as an excuse to put off the inevitable. There was no real peace or closure to be gained from that.  
  
Reaching behind her neck, she undid the necklace's clasp and held the key in her hand. It was cool to the touch even though it had been resting against her skin.  
  
She set the box down on her lap, inserted the key into the lock and turned it. She hesitated for a fraction of a second and then, with trembling hands, lifted the lid. The first thing she noticed was the aroma of sage, still surprisingly potent after all this time. Sage was one of her favorite herbs and she blushed at the thought that Treize had remembered such a trifling detail about her.   
  
The bottom of the box was padded with diminutive scented sachets. On top was a folded piece of pale green paper - a letter of course - and resting on that, a second but smaller, box.  
  
  
  
Now the problem of whether to read the letter first or open the box presented itself. There was another brief pause as she worried over the two choices, all the while silently berating herself at how indecisive she'd suddenly become.   
  
The choice of seeing what was inside the box won.  
  
She opened it and gasped. On a bed of white velvet lay a single sage leaf, its delicate tracery of veins faithfully preserved under a coat of pure silver. The piece was fashioned in such a way that it could be worn as either a brooch or a pendant on a long chain. It was a simple yet elegant gift, reflecting the personality of the man who had selected it.  
  
A sudden stab of sorrow and longing reminded Lady Une to breathe. It would be painful to continue, but she couldn't stop now. There was still the letter to read.  
  
She strung the leaf onto the chain and fastened it around her neck. Then she removed the letter from the box and unfolded it. Again, the fragrance of sage filled the air.  
  
The letter read:  
  
"My dear Lady Une,  
  
"You were one of the only two people in my life whom I considered closest to me. But of the two, you were the only one who truly understood and remained devoted.  
  
"While gratitude expressed in the form of words is convenient and comes easily to us human beings, I have always considered it an inadequate method of showing my true feelings towards those whom I love and esteem. Therefore, while I was in exile I racked my brains for something to give you, something that would embody my feelings for you.  
  
"I'm glad you had mentioned to me how much you love sage. The idea of preserving a leaf for you came to me soon after. I also decided to do some research on the symbolism surrounding it and found that many consider it to be representative of appreciation. It is also one way of wishing long life and good health to someone dear…  
  
"My soul grieves that I cannot be present to give you this personally, but I hope you will accept and cherish this humble gift of mine.  
  
"Live long and well for me, most devoted Lady. I will always watch over you.  
  
"Yours in spirit,  
  
"Treize Khushrenada"  
  
The words began to blur before her eyes as the tears she had held back for so long began to course down her cheeks. She made no move to stop them, not even when her silent weeping turned to convulsive sobbing, because now, the heavy knot that had been lodged in her breast finally loosened up and disappeared.  
  
It felt good to be finally able to grieve. 


End file.
